The Youth and the Sea God
by Tyranno's girl
Summary: A long time ago, a dangerous prophecy was fore-told that would effect all of the land. This the story of the child at the center of it all. KisaIta one-shot, lemon inside.


**A/N: I guess that I'm just full of one-shot inspiration this month! I often peruse the interwebs, as you could all tell, and I'm _always_ on places like YouTube, Equestria Daily, or even Literotica. **

**I do a _lot_ of reading from Literotica. Which is where I got the inspiration for this fic: specifically an erotic fairy tale that someone made called 'Bright Lily and The Monster'. So, without any further ado, let's get busy! **

**Disclaimer - … Meep.**

* * *

It was on a certain night, the moon nowhere to be seen in the the starry blanket of ink that was the sky, that the Emperor of the land was told that the two youngest children of the Uchiha family, a prestigious clan to be sure, would have a firm hand in his destiny. Should he succeed in gaining favor with the two youths, his Kingdom would be guaranteed prosperity for the next millennia. Should he fail, he and his people would know misery and terror as they could not imagine. He had to decided – leave his lands to chance, or grip the skin of Fate with his glorious hand and risk unimaginable disaster.

For the sake of having his people see him as a good leader, Emperor Orochimaru chose the latter.

Thus, he sent forth for the Uchihas to bring the two children to have audience with him. He chose to assign these two their life-paths at a grand dinner: decadent foods and aromatic wines spread out as far as the eyes could reach.

After the first-course had been served, Orochimaru asked for the two boys to come forth. He smiled, more of a leer, as they walked forward: one still a babe, his navy-blue hair sticking up at all angles like a bird's crown, who had to be tugged along by his six year-old brother.

For a moment, Orochimaru found himself almost... _pinned down_ by the deep, onyx eyes of the older child as they regarded him through ebony eyes that seemed to match the evening sky.

Orochimaru walked forward and picked Sasuke up into the air. This one was easier to be around, he mentally commented before he announced to one and all that Uchiha Sasuke would be the greatest warrior in their kingdom. His name would be written down in history as the general all generals strove to be.

Then, he turned to Itachi. His earlier statement would be hard to top. However, he soon thought of something and proudly stated that Uchiha Itachi would be the fairest and most learned in all the land. His cleverness would beckon those from far off nations to come and ask his counsel on many subjects.

After that, the hall was awash in the praises of the wise and noble emperor. How kind and wonderful he was to give these gifts! They resumed their meals, Sasuke and Itachi being sent back to their proud, overjoyed parents.

All would have been for a happy ending... If Itachi hadn't looked over to the Emperor and saw him eating his pork buns while his soup still remained on the table. Itachi's mother had always taught him that, in the proper way of eating, soups and light dishes were always eaten first. To do otherwise was foolish.

So, after he had finished his rice and taken a sip of plum-juice to clear his throat, he stated for everyone to hear:

"The Emperor is a fool."

All music ceased. Everyone gasped as they had been witness to hear the greatest disrespect to be bestowed onto their Emperor.

Orochimaru was especially fierce. His pale skin never flushed, but the glare in his golden eyes reminded one of some ancient beast. He had considered having the youth killed or tortured for his insolence, but the prophecy of his kingdom's doom would quickly come about if he did. So, he stormed over and did the next best thing in his mind.

"In addition to your learning," He gritted out at Itachi, who still remained awfully stoic and quiet for a child, "I have another _gift_. On the morn of your nineteenth birthday, you shall marry a _monster_!" Gasps of horror rang out through the hall, so Orochimaru continued, "A foul beast who will tear your flesh and bath in your warm blood!"

Itachi and Sasuke's mother fell over in a faint, their father begging for the Emperor to change his heart. However, Orochimaru merely turned and left the room with one of his concubines: satisfied with his revenge.

* * *

Time passed and the brothers grew, the Emperor's promises coming to pass. Sasuke held a sword in his hand from the first day he could grasp the weapon and had been trained by the kingdom's finest warriors to the point that no other man could best him on the field of battle. The handsome youth soon grew into the kingdom's strongest general, despite his age of only seventeen years. As he grew, Orochimaru doted on the youth: dressing him in the finest silks and golds and parading him around town...

But there was no finery for Itachi. The older Uchiha brother was still out of the Emperor's favor and was forced to live in a small shed on the castle grounds. Here, the kingdom's best scholars would come in, one every hour, and tutor him in the ways of the world. Itachi learned more in every subject than most learned in all their school years. And with every passing day, he grew more and more beautiful like the rare lily perched on top of the highest mountain: an unattainable treasure that all admired.

His dark, silken hair grew long and luxurious down his back and shoulders; his skin was an alabaster pale, his bloodline and all of his time indoors contributing; he had gained his mother's figure, slim, attractive, and his fair, alluring face didn't hurt matters either.

Yet, with all Itachi had going for him it only brought along the urge for him to do something with his life. Though Itachi was forced into the clothes of washer-maids and was never permitted off the castle grounds or near the Emperor's table, he never felt rejected or unwanted. He had always wanted the best for his brother, so Orochimaru's attentions were good for him. But he couldn't help but long for the outside world. What good was knowledge if you couldn't share it.

* * *

Frustrations would prove to be what Itachi and Orochimaru had in common but for different reasons. The old Emperor was finding the older Uchiha's presence to be a heavy burden. The day after that dinner all those eves ago, he had sent messengers in the directions of the winds to search for a monster for Itachi to wed on his nineteenth birthday. So far though, all attempts had been in vain. Either the beasts would kill would kill the messengers when they arrived or they were simply too dull to grunt out 'I do'.

The week of Itachi's birthday quickly approached and, for the Emperor, all hope was diminishing fast until, just as he was about to curse Itachi for the umpteenth time, there was a great commotion at the front gates of the castle. He sent his guards to quell the noise, just to be given terrified screams in response.

There, standing taller than most of the kingdom's inhabitants, was their monster. Thick, twilled muscles could be easily seen through his robes and fearsome armor. His skin was a deep, cobalt color broken apart only by his corn-yellow eyes and his ferocious teeth which were now stained in the blood of one of the guards foolish enough to come close. The detail the screamed 'monster', however, had to be the spiraling set of horns that rose from his wild, blue hair.

Another swarm of guards rushed forward to attack, but the monster made quick work of them: flinging them all aside. Then, in a deep, baritone voice, he spoke, "Cease your foolishness and bring me to the Emperor! I am here to marry the fairest and most intelligent in the land!"

"Well," Orochimaru smiled a predatory grin upon hearing that, "This is welcome news! Go, bring the beast to the parlor so we may talk!" The guards went to act out their Emperor's whim.

* * *

"We have been searching a good long while, monster," Orochimaru stated. "Why have you not come forth before?" The bluenette picked up the wine-bottle on the table and took a heavy swig from it, licking at his teeth before he explained,

"My home is deep within the mountains of the sea. Your messenger took years to finally arrive and when they did my guards slayed him on sight." He grinned, all of his razor-sharp teeth shining, at the old fool's wince, "With his dying breath he told me of your kingdom's plight, so... I, Kisame, god of the seas, will wed Itachi if, and only _if_, you name me your heir."

"You're absurd!" Orochimaru hissed, "I would never will my kingdom to a beast!"

The sea-god shook his head, "No, you would only doom it to misery and famine for eternity. Those are my terms, old man," The bluenette folded his arms, "Accept them or else I will be on my way."

The foolish Emperor thought this over. Finally, he sighed, "Very well. But remember – you must not only wed him, but tear his flesh and bathe in his blood!"

"Yes, yes..." Kisame rolled his eyes, humans were so difficult when making bargains, "All this I will do."

Orochimaru laughed to himself, writhing his hands at the thought of finally getting his revenge on Itachi. "Then let the preparations begin! The wedding shall take place in two days!"

* * *

The wedding ceremony was as brief as the time waiting for it to arrive had been. Itachi had been blindfolded the entire day, everyone fearing that he would flee at the sight of the creature he was marrying, Itachi had been kept oblivious to his fate all these years. He had no idea he was being married off to a monster who would tear at his flesh and bath in his blood. He simply deduced that he was being married to a deformed man and he had been blinded for his own benefit. As he walked across the room, guided by his brother (whom he could tell was struggling to hold back his rage), he gave a simple sigh.

He would most likely be expected to give this man a few children and then they would go find a mistress, leaving him to his studies. A suitable arrangement, he thought.

However, the sheer depth and bass of the other's voice nearly shocked him from his skin as they spoke the wedding vows. He nodded to himself, confirming that he _must_ be misshapen somehow in the throat area. Itachi was so busy trying to figure out this riddle that his own vows were offered in simple nods and hums.

When the wedding had ended, Itachi found himself offered the arm of the other to escort him through the hall. When he touched it, he grimaced at the rough feel of their skin. They were probably some barbarian! The brunette mentally groaned his anguish: married to a deformed barbarian? How was he supposed to make conversation about literature, arts, and politics with a dullard? However, he still kept all his thoughts to himself.

Whoever they were, Itachi was married to them now. No turning back.

Thus, with heart-tugging farewells to his mother and brother (who cried no matter how much he offered that he would be alright, for some strange reason), his new husband carefully placed him inside of a carriage and swept him off towards his new life.

* * *

It took the better part of two days, the journey to Kisame's home underneath the waters, and Itachi wished that he could have been able to see the things they passed during the voyage. However, he was gently led through the large doors of a new palace.

Itachi sensed that those who lived here were staring at him in a quick silence. Whoever this man was was quite wealthy to have such a large sounding castle and so many servants.

They walked through another door, the youth noting that they were alone due to the fact that there was no more noise.

"Alright," Kisame shook his head, taking a few steps away from the other, "You can remove the blindfold. Itachi quickly untied the silk tie around his face and slowly blinked his dark eyes open. He first looked at where he was, some sort of bedchamber. A well-furnished one, so he must be in his new husband's room.

...And _then_ he looked at his groom.

His expression was stoic and calm. He said nothing.

"Well?" Kisame growled, "I am your husband. Do I not scare you? Are you not inclined to scream?" Itachi stared for a moment more before he shook his head,

"Truthfully, no. I had been worried that you were some sort of barbarian or a deformity. But this is quite the relief." Kisame shook his head, speaking with the same incredulity that had formed in his mind,

"Relieved? Open your eyes, I am a monster!"

"But you are a well-made monster," Countered his new wife, "With horns that are sleek, polished and symmetrical, and smooth, dark skin. Moreover, you can speak and, though we have not exchanged many words, I can tell you are no dullard. Now, then," He looked around, "I will prepare some tea and I want to know everything about you: where you come from, what you do with your days, what your thoughts are on many subjects. I have studied all my life, but _never_ have I encountered someone like you. I am very interested in learning about you."

Kisame... was dumbfounded. He could not even piece together a suitable response until after the other had handed him a bowl of tea and knelt across from him on a scarlet cushion. While he appraised him with a curious gaze, he gave a solemn sigh,

"They never told you, did they?"

"Tell me what?" Itachi asked, Kisame shaking his head,

"That this would be your last night among the living."

Itachi had to catch himself from dropping the teapot, his eyes wide as he whispered, "M... My last? What is it that you mean?"

Kisame drank from his tea, beginning anew, "Did you never question _why_ you were to be my wife?" Itachi shook his head,

"I merely assumed that it was another of that foolish Emperor's jokes. Ever since I called him out on his ignorance, he has seemed to despise me bu fawn over my brother."

With another heavy sigh, Kisame began to retell the account of the omens, the Emperor's declarations of his and Sasuke's fates, and the unwitting insult to the ruler of the land. "His revenge lies in me to execute. You seem a reasonable and intelligent youth and you have been kind to me..."

The bluenette averted his eyes, "I am somewhat regretful of my task. But it will not only gain me the kingdom after the Emperor dies, it will prevent your lands from suffering great ruin and catastrophe. As a deity, I could over-look the bargain but I could not let that amount of suffering happen."

His eyes downcast, looking at his hands, Itachi nodded, "I see..."

The sea-god stood to his feet, intending to leave the room, "I will give you some time to say your prayers."

"No."

"No?" Kisame blinked as Itachi turned towards him and stated,

"You are my husband and, if I am to die tonight, I will do so as a wife." His gaze was even, steady, his expression set with determination. "I ask that you bed me."

Kisame fell onto his cushions with a resounding thump. "You _what_?" Itachi nodded, moving closer to the sea-god,

"You are in no way deformed and as far from being stupid as the stars are from the earth. And you _are_ quite appealing." Kisame gulped at that, his cheeks flushing purple as Itachi continued, "I always thought that I would be bored with a normal husband." A soft smile spread across the younger male's lips,

"When you are near me, I smell the salt of the sea and the brisk ocean waves. It is a pleasant smell. Also, I know that I am not of your kind and if you have no interest in me, I would completely understand. But please..." He moved over until he sat on his knees in front of Kisame's trembling figure, "Consider this my last request as my executioner. Please bed me."

Kisame was surprised. No, _more_ than surprised. But, like Itachi said, he wasn't stupid. Removing his armor, he gently offered, "Come to me then."

Itachi blinked. Then his smile grew by a mere fraction as he fell into the deity's powerful arms.

Kisame was almost twice Itachi's height and definitely had some mass against him, so he was able to lift the other with ease: drawing their bodies together. Itachi sighed, taking another deep whiff of the other: sea-salt and ocean-waves... Along with something that was significantly Kisame that made it the epitome of masculinity. He felt as if he had gotten drunk off of that sent alone and it beckoned him to place to first of many kisses against Kisame's temple. He kissed the other's cheek before nibbling on a fringed ear and digging his slim fingers into that thick, coarse hair.

Kisame did his best to stay still and let him explore, part of him still unsure that he would not remember himself and leap away shrieking. But his kisses were tender and insistent, his hands holding fast to him as if he'd never let go and so, finally, his eyes closed slowly and he drew him tighter against him.

A large hand began to pull at Itachi's wedding robes, the white silk a stark contrast to his rough, blue skin. As he pulled it away, his eyes appreciated the expanse of silken skin being revealed to him: the slim figure that had a bit of a feminine curve to it. And with the way his long, dark hair cascaded down his back and shoulders like water, his name fitted him perfectly: a slim, beautiful weasel.

He carefully maneuvered his large arms so he could undress the other and not touch his delicate feet to the floor. Itachi didn't make a single noise: his eyes hooded as his smile beckoned him warmly.

When he was nude, he spent time simply admiring her, making a perch out of cupped hands for his succulent backside, hoisting him up so he could turn him and view him at all angles. Itachi was pliant in this, limbs remaining malleable, his smile turning into a soft peal of gentle laughter as Kisame's eyes roved over every supple inch.

It was then that the sea-god was reminded of what he had promised: he would have to rip this beauty away from his mortal bindings. The knowledge of his upcoming crime made him bury his head into the smooth shoulder in front of him: sucking on the smooth area between Itachi's shoulder and neck.

Itachi tightened his grip, relishing in the feeling. He thought that he would only feel the razor-sharp sting from such an act. But Kisame was so gentle, despite his fierce appearance, that all he felt was a warm pleasure that was being stoked with every caress of the other's lips.

"Please..." He panted out. The simple message needed no translation. Kisame understood and drew he back, one large hand splayed across the youth's back, the other pushing gingerly on his chest to make her lean, arch back, allowing him to reach the pink petals that were Itachi's nipples. As soon as he took one between his teeth, a rolling shudder from the body beneath him urged him on: biting carefully, sucking hungrily.

The sudden heat that arose from this action almost made Itachi feel faint. The heat that was growing low in his body was now spreading: moving to his rising sex and causing his toes to curl and his fingers to clench at whatever they could reach. The pleasures that his young, inexperienced body was receiving already had a drop of precum dripping from the tip of his hard member. The smell of Itachi's need wafted past Kisame's sensitive nose, diving him into a stronger, baser need as he left one nipple red and wet and journeyed to the other.

Those touches soon weren't enough for either of them, so Kisame carefully placed Itachi onto his bed: spreading his legs and looking at the treasures that lay before him: lily-white skin that made a wonderful contrast with the blazing heat that had Itachi's penis hard and red and the small portal of his anus...

Itachi, through his spinning senses, managed to register a hot exhale of breath on his nether-regions. But that was only for a brief second before a hot, almost scalding, slick muscle pushed against his stiff flesh: the salty-sweet taste of the brunette's precum dancing across his tongue.

Itachi's noises were almost as primal as his, his hips bucking so that he had to chase his prize with his tongue, finally abandoning the tasting for a more robust endeavor. Itachi nearly choked upon feeling pleasantly chapped lips at his anus: Kisame's tongue now penetrating him ever so slightly, beginning a dizzying pulse that had her panting.

When his impassioned cries matched the sea-god's cadence and when his body begin to tense, to tighten, Kisame wrested him from his mouth reluctantly and drew him down back down to the silken sheets, keeping those downy thighs widely parted and his hands encircling his torso.

He made quick work of his robes and if Itachi thought his mind was spinning before, he was thrust into a tempest when he saw Kisame's muscles on full-display: that strange, wonderful blue skin tightly wrapped around corded muscles that could only have been achieved by a god.

And then, Itachi gulped, his hardness twitching, he got a good look at the other's manhood. Kisame was painfully hard, his cock standing at attention against his stomach. Like the rest of him, it was large, blue, and Itachi was instantly attracted to it.

"Please..." Itachi whispered, his face rouge and his body shivering, "Please do it..." Kisame had no intention of hurting this stunning creature more than he was obligated to. So he reached for the body oil that he kept by his bedside and opened the glass bottle: spreading the slick substance over his aching flesh before moving to drape of Itachi's body.

In a haze of pleasure, Itachi reached up and pressed his lips against Kisame's: tasting his own flavors on Kisame's tongue as the sea-god stole his breath away. While they kissed, Kisame nudged the head of his heavy cock against the tight flower-bud. He kept their lips together when Itachi flinched, the head breaching his private area. But he knew they still had a ways to go. So he slowly pressed Itachi down, swallowing his scream as he moved and tried to get a rhythm going.

Itachi finally pulled his head back, panting and crying out as Kisame began to thrust into him: feeding back some of the heat Itachi had started inside of him. Amongst the honey-sweet moans of pleasure that washed over his ears, he allowed himself time to take in certain details. Like how Itachi's lovely hair whipped around his head as he thrashed his head side to side, trying to handle the pleasure. Itachi's velvet scabbard was delectably tight around his invading sword... And his insides felt like they were composed of the sun's rays themselves.

And he, reeling from pleasure as much as from pain, encouraged every motion with inarticulate moans and pulls of his delicate hands, holding his shoulders for balance and leverage and just taking him, taking him, taking him.

Kisame threw his head back, pistoning forth until every nuance of pain in the youth's sounds and his form was overrun with the invasion of an obliterating orgasm: hot cream staining his chest as he became undone. He could hear it in Itachi's scream and feel it in the way he tightened even more, became vise-like around his cock. The spasms were fierce and he gritted his teeth, arched his back, and _howled_, pumping his release in a drenching deluge inside of him: some of his copious load seeping out around his cock.

They both lay there: shuddering, struggling to breath as they held onto one another. Though the pleasure was still rushing about their systems, Kisame held the smaller body close, shaking his head, "I can't... I can't kill you... Not now..."

"I love you," Itachi rasped out, his voice hoarse from screaming, "I love you, and now I truly am your wife." Kisame shook his head, gritting his teeth as he nuzzled Itachi's smooth skin,

"I'll kill him, I'll devour his heart and rip his head from his shoulders for what he's done to you, to _us_!" But Itachi shook his head,

"My love... That will not be necessary. We will live here happily and, once that old fool has died, you will take over as guardian of that kingdom and I will be by your side."

"No." The bluenette shook his head in grief, "No. I have to kill you, or that kingdom will fall into ruin." But still, Itachi smiled as if he were oblivious to his doom. He tilted his husband's jaw up with slim, delicate fingers before beginning again,

"Do you think so? I do not. You've already brought about my foretold fate." At his confused expression, his smile became wider. "Tell me, just what it was you were supposed to do?"

"Kill you," Kisame answered, misery holding fast to his voice. Itachi wagged a finger, like a teacher to a student who didn't understand.

"No. You were to tear my flesh and bathe in my blood. And so you've done – you tore the flesh of my virginity, and your wonderful, wicked sex bathed in the blood of my innocence." He slowly moved away from Kisame, some of the sea-god's cum leaking out: tinged with bits of red. "You did what you were meant to do. And now," He sighed in content, "You will have a kingdom, a wife who adores you and perhaps some very..." He patted his stomach, "_Interesting_-looking children."

Kisame stared at Itachi, at his wife, for a moment. Then, everything finally clicked as he held the other into his arms and roared in joy, "Surely you _are_the fairest and most intelligent in the land!" He then pressed their lips together before setting forth to make sure that his job, both his promise to that foolish Emperor and a husband's job to sire an heir, were done in earnest.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Thanks for reading, please review!  
**

**-Tyranno's girl.  
**


End file.
